mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fan-fic: Memorias de un alma en pena
hace mucho tiempo atrás... antes del que los primero seres dieran paso a la vida... existió una raza dedicada a salvaguardar las dimensiones existentes y por existir..., a estos seres se les dio la capacidad de sobreponerse al paso del tiempo pero... no fueron capaces de sobreponerse a sus propios deseos, su odio y ambición, rayeron progresivamente su mundo... mientras una maldad latente asechaba en las sombras... esta es una leyenda... que como muchos otros cuentos empieza por un... erase una vez... esto solo significa, que todo esto ya ocurrió... entonces... ¿quieres saber como sigue el cuento?... ''opening'' thumb|center|256px ''Prologo'' (narrativa primera persona)... ...bueno antes que nada mi nombre es whiteness shadow y técnicamente este es un memorándum de lo que fue mi vida...desde lo que nunca pensé que reviviría mi pasado...el infierno que pase y la razón de por que soy lo que en realidad soy hasta hoy...sin embargo para que esta historia quede clara creo que necesito explicarles antes de los sucesos que cambiaron todo... ...*suspiro*...todo empezó en el principio cuando la creación estaba es su apogeo se decidió que para equilibrar el balance de todo debe existir una fuerza que controlase el mal...el resultado fue una abominación de criatura capas de alimentarse de cualquier cosa maligna o obscura en todas la dimensiones, universos, planetas... un día sin previo aviso sucedió lo impensable una persona se alzo sobre todas las demás y quiso obtener el poder máximo...y casi lo logro de no ser por un evento que marcaría lo que paso... si adivinaron Samalael llego a obtener tanto poder que se alzo sobre todo y todos, fue una época obscura donde cuando todo se creía perdido surgió un rayo de esperanza en la obscuridad...ante el deseo insaciable de poder de Samalael auto proclamado señor de la obscuridad lord de las sombras y maestro de las pesadillas...el peso de que en un futuro existiese la esperanza callo sobre mi especie... seis divine dimensión alicorns... marcaron la diferencia demostrando lo que seria el mas grande sacrificio aprovechando la confianza de Samalael en sus poderes... idearon una estrategia para poder eliminarlo de una ves por todas... pelear no era una opción así que decidieron establecer un hechizo enseñado a ellos por el consejo de la creación... un destello de luz cegadora casi inimaginable y silencio absoluto quedo de la batalla...eso y siete libros encadenados con cadenas de oro y una cerradura de obsidiana... se dice que cada una de las conciencias de esos ponis a los que llamaron precursores descansan es esos libros...pero la ultima conciencia el ultimo libro contenía a la bestia que alguna vez domino el terror de todo y todos... cap1: comienzan las disputas ...bueno hasta ahora llevamos lo básico no un dragón gigante domino todo y a todos durante un tiempo... 6 de mi especie los enfrentaron y se auto sacrificaron para detenerlo... ^_^ final feliz... ¬¬ no lo creo... ...con la instauración de mi especie como guardianes de las dimensiones surgieron disputas por la posesión de territorio tanto en nuestro planeta como en otras dimensiones, aclaro...mi raza tiene la peculiaridad que descienden de la misma sangre pero son completamente distintos...en mi planeta existían 5 pueblo o reinos como lo quieran llamar, estos eran los siguientes según su características y dominios... ---poblado de Reicians (se pronuncia raycians) ciudad capital:Vamington características: en realidad no creo que sean los mas estilizados pero tenían su gracia... su cuerpo se componía de una estructura rocosa rodeada por grietas donde literalmente se veía su energía (o magia) estos poseían controles elementales y su gobernarte era la Reina Claris... ---poblado de Tecnarays thumb|268px|kleinus-5 ciudad capital: kleinus-5 caracteristicas: bueno digamos que eran roboticos pero vivos ...mmm...como explicarlo eran la raza tecnológicamente mas avanzada y evolucionada...también por ende la mas creída su filosofía se basaba en el hecho de que la tecnología era la única forma de llegar a la paz universal y menospreciaban a otros poblados por no ser como ellos... líder: canciller mecanoid ---poblado de los necro shadows ciudad capital: penumbra thumb|penumbra características: bueno con respecto a los demás ellos no son tan distintos a lo alicornios normales, excepto claro por el hecho de que solo eran morados o negros o incluso ambos... se dedicaban a las artes obscuras y secretas ademas de tener un conocimiento excepcional de ataques corrompidos... gobernante: emperador Corroed ---poblado de los luminiscentes ciudad capital: amanecerthumb|amanecer características: seres de luz, que mas decir era lo mas bondadoso que pudieses encontrar en mi raza se dedicaban a la creación de magia blanca y diversas materias de sabiduría su gobernante: reina Lithing --- poblado tempus rex ciudad capital: cronos thumb|174px|cronos características: bueno se les asigno controlar el tiempo mismo, su hechizo mas característico es el mismo que les da el nombre tempus rex es una habilidad única que les permite manipular el tiempo a su gusto... gobernante: la ministro clexus ...para concluir se supone que existía un sexto pueblo pero nadie supo de su existencia...y esa queridos amigos es una parte importante de lo que sigue... cap2. comienzan las disputas part.2 reina Claris:" es simplemente inaceptable no puedo creer que no apoyen nuestra decisión, la sexta ciudad es real" ...había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar de reunión...y todo hubiese seguido así si no hubiese pasado... canciller Mecanoid: JAJAJAJAJA enserio piensan creerle a estos. *los mira* es un sin sentido buscar una ciudad fantasma por años...¡NO! por supuesto que no, si tal cosa existiese ya hubiésemos tenido indicios y no hay tal cosa, en lo personal me parece una perdida de tiempo y de la razón *en un tono burocrático y casi sarcástico* claris lo miraba con odio casi incontenible estaba apunto de decirle un par de cosas gobernante Clexus: por favor reina claris conserve su compostura y usted mecanoid mas respeto *ante la situación y la expresión de claris Mecanoid: si... como no... Lithign:*tono diplomático* gracias clexus... al final de cuentas somo un pueblo no hagan que les recuerde nuestras raíces somos de una misma sangr... no pudo terminar la frase cuando Corroed:*tono burlón* va a seguir esta con su historia milenaria, los tiempos cambiaron niña reacciona no podemos guiarnos por unas leyendas y cuentos de niños Ligthing se sentía sumamente ofendida pero no le parecía extraño después de todo los luminiscentes y lo necro shadows siempre tenían roses... así que retomo su postura y contuvo su enojo Lithing: bien...corroed hemos tenido nuestros roses pero por favor Corroed: por favor nada y ya calla la puta boca de una vez!! Lithing no pudo aguantar mas Lithing: AHH!!!! ANDA A DECIRLE ESO A EL PINCHE ESPECTRO QUE TE ENGENDRO PEDAZO DE BASURA!!!! Corroed:*se levanta indignado* COMO!!! Lithing:*se levanta también y comienza una pelea* ...sucesivamente las disputas aumentaron y se decidió terminar la sesión claro ahora los pueblos están mas que divididos y enojados mutuamente... y para los que se preguntan como termino la pelea bueno digamos que Corroed tiene el ojo mas morado que una uva... ...sin embargo en este caos los hijos de los gobernantes no veía la lógica a pelear por algo sin sentido... pero en medio de todo este conflicto florecerá un amor que marcara la diferencia de todo... Lihting: hija!! ven aquí inmediatamente *se movía por la sala del trono de un lugar a otro murmullando* llega White hope mas joven (16 años) White Hope: si madre me llamaste Lithing:*voltea a ver a su hija*...si, sucedieron cosas malas en la reunión White Hope: *pone una mirada triste*...aahh Lithing: por que esa cara White Hope: por nada... Lithing: no debes sentirte culpable hija mía después de todo ellos se lo buscaron...hija tu algún día gobernaras a los luminiscentes y cuento contigo para que establezcas el orden en este mundo...ya hiciste tus responsabilidades??... White Hope:...si, ¿puedo ir a mi cuarto?... Lightning:si...después de todo ah sido un largo día, descansa mañana nos vemos... White Hope:...si madre *se retira sube las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a una puerta de mármol adornada con oro... la abre y se echa en la cama*...voltea y ve un halcón con un pergamino este tiene el símbolo de los necro shadows...*toma el pergamino y mira al halcón* debiste ser muy astuto como para poder evitar a la guardia real *lo recompensa y le dice que se valla* abre el pergamino y lo lee detenidamente* "white hope si estas leyendo esto se que te has enterado de lo de la reunión, mi padre esta como loco, tal parece que nuestros encuentros se dificultaran mas y tengo mucha pena por ello, pero se encontraremos las manera de seguir juntos un beso" Black Unit White Hope:*solo dio una pequeña sonrisa* y tomo papel y pluma escribiendo una respuesta... "lo se amado mio pero no te preocupes si encontraremos la forma" envió la carta y se acostó*...*miro la hermosa noche que había *...*y una marejada de pensamientos venían a su cabeza ahora... uno con la división de los reinos una guerra podría se inminente, dos ella estaba saliendo con el enemigo después de todo los luminiscentes tenían totalmente prohibido la comunión con lo necro shadows, tres si mi madre se enteraba de mi relación de seguro podría incluso desterrarme ...*todo eso se disipo en un instante cuando el sonido de las campanas de la catedral marcaban las 12... era muy tarde y tampoco se podía mortificar demasiado a su propia razón se recostó de su cama y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño...* continuara... cap3. un día con la princesa... el sol se alzaba sobre le poblado de los luminiscentes dejando caer sutilmente sus rayos de luz sobre el reino, iluminando los pasillos vacíos del castillo los rayos caían sutilmente sobre la melena de la joven princesa indicándole que sus labores del día comenzaban... White Hope:*bosteza*....ya es de día?? *suspira* bueno es mejor comenzar... mientras la joven alicornio se arreglaba para su nuevo día en la sala del trono llegaban ya las quejas... Mercader:los asaltos siguen aumentando mi reina, si seguimos así no tendremos suministros por un gran tiempo y la época de la cosecha ya esta por terminar... Lithing:lo se movilizare a la guardia real a vigilar los caminos de entrada y salida... necesita algo mas? Mercader:no mi reina *hace una reverencia*...*se retira* Lithing:*suspira*...debemos tomar cartas en el asunto y pronto.... la joven white hope se movía lentamente por los jardines viendo la belleza de estos y contemplando todo a su alrededor...cuando... *sonido de rama partiéndose* White Hope:AHH!! *se voltea a ver unos arbustos donde estaba el brazo del árbol caído* White Hope: BLACK UNIT!!!!! Black Unit:auch... eso no salio como esperaba... White Hope: estas loco!!! si mi pueblo te ve aquí lo tomara como una insinuación a guerra!!! que perdiste la cabeza!!! Black Unit:*le tapa la boca con su casco*...has silencio si no quieres que me encuentren... White Hope:*respira profundamente*...ok...ahora me puedes decir... ¡¡COMO DIABLOS PASASTE LOS TRES MUROS DE DEFENSA!! Black Unit:*se para quitándose algo de polvo de encima* jeje...que puedo decir soy yo en mis mejores momentos... Guardias Reales: princesa sucede algo *sonido de que se están acercando* White Hope:...escóndete rápido... Balc Unit:*se mete en un estanque profundo* Guardia:pasa algo?? White Hope:nada en lo absoluto por?? Guardia:es que nos pareció White Hope:debe haberlo imaginado... Guardia:a ok...*se retira* Black Unit:*sale jadeando por aire*...y que hacemos?? White Hope: estas loco...casi te atrapan, no quiero imaginar que pasara si te llevo al pueblo Black Unit:*saca un traje típico de los luminiscentes que lo tapaba por completo de hecho parecía un aldeano* White Hope:*suspira* bien...supongo que servirá por ahora... la joven pareja se dirigía a la plaza del pueblo donde black estaba maravillado por la hermosura de todo increíblemente nadie se fijaba en el disfraz White Hope:bueno eso es toda la plaza el resto son suburbios Black Unit:*silva* guao... la verdad es mas hermoso de lo que creí... White Hope:vete... Black:eh?? White:VETE!! Balck:*voltea y ve un grupo de guardias que se acerca se mete en los suburbios* Guardia:princesa debe retirarse a sus aposentos inmediatamente... White:por? sucede algo?... Guardia:la verdad si se ha violado la seguridad es preciso que vuelva a el castillo White:ok...*mientras la escoltan voltea a donde se fue black* Black:*corría mientras trataba de encontrar una salida cuando escucha algo* AUXILIO!!! Black:fue corriendo hasta de donde provenía el sonido para encontrar a un joven rodeada por 3 sementales altos y armados con navajas Bandido:que esperas preciosa...danos todo lo que cargas.... dama:por favor es todo lo que tengo para mi familia lo necesito... bandido:es una pena Black:*le mete una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar* en vista de esto los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre black Black:*esquiva un cuchillazo y le mete una patada fracturandole la rodilla * mientras el otro bandido gritaba de dolor el otro se acerco y le dio una cuchillada por el rostro rompiendo así parte de la mascara e hiriéndole el ojo derecho* Black:*alzo vuelo le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate*...estas bien?? dama:*petrificada*...e-eess-esso creoo.. Black:ve a tu hogar... dama:*sale corriendo* Black:*se acerca a uno de los bandidos y le ve un símbolo*...eres un assassin pero quien te contrato... Assasin:eso no importa seas quien seas despídete de tu amada reina, hoy todo tu reino caerá *conjura un hechizo de suicidio* Black:*Se alarma* WHITE!!!...*corre en dirección al castillo esperando que no llegar demasiado tarde*... cap4. un dia de luto... la silueta de un alicornio corriendo a toda velocidad por los callejones en dirección al castillo se denotaba en el extenso manto de la noche.... a toda velocidad trataba de no tropezar con nada mientras que con habilidad y desempeño esquivaba las esquinas y falsos techos...tenia que llegar rápido antes de que sucediera una tragedia... mientras tanto en el castillo guardia:princesa por aquí por favor... white:...ok.... la joven princesa y los tres guardias se movían entre pasajes del castillo casi desconocidos e incluso des-habilitados por hace ya bastante tiempo.... white:...a donde vamos exactamente??... guardia:...a un lugar seguro.... white:...exijo que me digan a donde me llevan!!!!... guardia:...*la agarra desde atrás tapándole la boca*...no lo haga mas difícil para usted...princesa... white:*aterrada* en la sala del trono la reina lithing esta observando por un balcón su poblado una escolta de 6 guardias llega '' lider de la escolta:...reina debe acompañarnos.... lithing:eh??....*lo mira confundido*....después, estoy algo ocupada... lider de la escolta:...creo que no entendió...no tiene opción...*saca sus dos sables*... lithing:...lamentaras haber hecho eso...*ilumina su cuerno* lider:...eso lo veremos.... ''los otros 5 desenfundan sus sables también... lithting:...eso no es justo....tengo mucha ventaja.... lider:...eso lo veremos...*se lanza a atacarla* mientras el joven alicornio llega a la parte sur-este del castillo... se pregunta como entrara sin que noten su presencia...pero algo detuvo su pensamiento un grito proveniente de los jardines del castillo...temiendo lo peor se teletransporto hasta el mismo... guardia:*golpea a white*...le dije que no gritara... white:*en el suelo escupe sangre*...pagaran por esto... guardia:...lo dudo nadie sabe que esta aquí...y para mañana usted y su madre solo serán cadáveres... white:... guardia: despídase princesa...*levanta un hacha* el alicornio se lanza sobre el evitando la muerte de la princesa... guardia:..pero que??!!?!...*se levanta del suelo* black:...no es de caballeros pegarle a un dama...*se ilumina su cuerno que emana un aura azul obscuro* assassin:....mantelo... de los arbustos salieron 2 mas '' black:... ''conjuran un hechizo que deshabilita la magia... back:*sigue con el cuerno encendido*...*crea una explosión que manda a volar a los otros oponentes* assassin:...pero es imposible no puedes hacer magia blanca... black:..*se quita la capucha*...solo que yo no uso magia blanca...*se teletransporta y con su energía crea un naginata de energía* asassin:*se defiende atacando también mientras las dos armas chocan*...un necro shadow...aquí??... black:....que te impresiona maldito...*ataca cortando la hoja del sable* asassin:...grrr...tal ves la sálvate a ella pero no a llegaras con la madre...*desaparece*... black:eh???...*mira el castillo*...oh no... en el suelo de la sala del trono se encuentran 5 cadáveres chamuscados en el suelo lighting:...les dije que no era justo... lider de los assassin:*le clava algo en el hombro*...eso lo veremos... lighting:*grita de dolor mientras queda paralizada en el suelo* líder de los assassin:...jaja...mírese patética...los combates son mas que nada astucia y cerebro....*levanta la aguja*...esto en una neurotoxina de una planta muy curiosa que nuestro clan conoce y sabe su preparación adecuada...*camina en círculos*...causa una parálisis muscular leve en pequeñas dosis en una mas grande no podría funcionar ni su corazón o sus pulmones....*saca una pequeña daga con empuñadura de un dragón* lighting:....*gruñe en el suelo mientras caen unas leves lagrimas*.... líder de los assassin:...descuide nadie de los otros reinos nos contrato...esto es por nuestra cuenta...*suspira*...hasta nunca reina lighting soberana de los luminiscentes...*clava la daga en el corazón*...*la retira y la limpia con su capa* lighting:*da un pequeño gemido y calla para siempre* líder de los assassin:es una pena...*escucha ruido y se teletransporta* inmediatamente se abren las puertas donde aparecen white hope y black unit acto seguido quedaron pasmados ante la escena que vieron....la regente de el reino de amanecer....la líder de los luminiscentes...desangrada y muerta en el suelo... white:*salio corriendo al regazo de su madre y empezó a llorar en sima de ella a pesar de que parte de la sangre manchara su delicada piel...*...por...por que??... black:*veía con profunda tristeza la escena que se mostraba ante el...*...*se acerco cuidadosamente y cubrió con su ala a white*... white:*en vista de no tener a alguien en que desahogarse abrazo al black descansando en su pecho...mientras no dejaba de llorar* de esa manera...caían otros dos gobernantes....se extendió luto por todos los reinos en incluso en poblado de los necro shadows mandaron sus condolencias.... pero esta historia solo esta comenzando... con la ascensión de White Hope a monarca de los luminiscentes que sucederá en las relaciones con otros poblados??.... cap.5 un nuevo rumbo con la coronación de mi madre...la princesa white hope... se empezaron nuevos rumbos para el reino... el paradero de los asesinos nunca fue descubierto pero dejaron una marca que perduro para siempre... los otros reinos no estaban mejor... con los necro shadows peleando en una guerra contra una raza milenaria conocida por zheraphins su pueblo se sumergía en la miseria y la desgracia lentamente... la reina de los Reicians claris... fue victima de una enfermedad que le carcomía la vida lentamente... los tcnarays tenían un declive económico... debido a la ayuda prestada a los necro shadows en su lucha... acto seguido el pueblo decidió derrocar a mecanoid... siendo remplazado por su hijo calos... el único pueblo no netamente afectado fue el de los tempus... no obstante clexus tenia sus dudas acerca de todo los acontecimientos que socavaban su mundo... *''con un profundo bostezo, y los primeros rayos del sol,se levantaba lentamente white de su cama mientras en el horizonte ocurría un hermoso amanecer* white...ojala este actuando como tu hubieses esperado de mi...madre...*mientra se secaba una pequeña lagrima*...*se disponía a bajar lentamente las escaleras que la llevarían a los pasillos del castillo donde al igual que todos los días tendría que resolver cuentas, veredictos, problemas territoriales..*...*suspiro*...*tan solo pensarlo le daba fatiga todo el tiempo era lo mismo...* white...es algo curioso como te presentan ser de la realeza cuando eres una potra... nada es como te lo cuentan supongo...*pensando para si*... Aleria...ejem...disculpe la intromisión alteza pero tenemos trabajo que hacer...*levantando una lista... una muy larga lista...* white...*suspira*...lo se aleria...solo tomaba un respiro... ''nota...aleria es la consejera real de white... es una alicornio color rojo crema... sus vestiduras son una túnica de colores rojos y blancos... siempre tiene un báculo el cual es su infalible arma, este posee una gema elemental... es muy sabia e inteligente... actual directora de la librería universal de dimensiones y realidades... Aleria...vamos de seguro hoy sera un día diferente a los demás... white...la verdad...lo dudo... Aleria...bueno resulta que un reino necesita ayuda diplomática...es mas su gobernante esta aquí ya... white..ah..si? y quien es?*escéptica* Aleria...Black Unit... de los necro shadows.... white...*da un pequeño gritillo como si fuese una niña emocionada... claro dicho acto no paso desapercibido por el personal del palacio quien la veía extrañada...*todos vuelven a lo suyo* white...*recupera la compostura*...ejem bueno...donde esta el... Aleria...en la sala de reuniones... white...vamos...*se dirige a la misma con aleria, cruzan unos pasillos pasan a la izquierda y quedan en frente de un gran pórtico frente a este hay dos guardias los cuales abren la puerta* *la sala era una gran habitación circular en la cual había una gran mesa de granito tallada a mano con el símbolo de cada una de las especies, en la misma se encontraba un alicornio azul posado encima de la mesa algo consternado* white...black?...por que esa cara... black...corroed murió... white...QUE?! black...si...fue atravesado por una lanza en medio de la batalla...no tuvo oportunidad... white... black...*se para y la mira a los ojos*...todo el peso del reino de los necro shadows esta en mis cascos ahora... white...yo...yo lamento lo de tu padre... black...*suspira*...tranquila...es mi carga no tuya... white...*lo abraza*...no digas eso... black... white...lo superaremos...juntos... black...si... así pasaron los años, esa joven pareja pudo aumentar su amor, un día sin mas sucedió lo inesperado la pareja decido solidificar su relación, por ende comenzó un nuevo camino los necro shadows interactuan con los luminiscentes,...y se volvió la era mas prospera de ambos pueblos... próximamente los demás pueblos se unirían dejando atrás el rencor y odio de sus padres a un lado.... cap.6 Celos y deseo de Venganza... ...la situación estaba complicada… hay estaban mi madre y mi padre juntos en una situación incómoda lo que para mi madre hubiese sido una visita para poder conocerse mejor… resulto ser una noticia trágica… White…p-pero… Black…White… no puedo abandonar mi posición… es mi responsabilidad… White…lo sé pero… Black…tranquila además… tu pudiste llevar esa carga cuando eras solo una adolescente… creo que puedo ser un mejor ejemplo para mi pueblo… cambiar la manera de pensar, tanto de los necro shadows como la de las demás especies… White…creo que tienes razón… Black…oye recuerda todavía te debo una… White…si... *flash back* Hace 5 años… *en la habitación del trono se encontraba la perturbadora escena… en el suelo se encontraba 4 cadáveres chamuscados, además del cuerpo de la reina Ligthing en un charco de sangre… * *White estaba choqueada, no sabía que pensar, en su mente se formulaban una serie de dudas y de preguntas, quien, por qué?, esto está pasando, estaré dormida en una pesadilla y cuando despierte todo será normal… su mente estaba desordenada sus ideas no se organizaban y solo chocaban entre si…* White…'*le salen lagrimas pero en su cara se seguía manteniendo la misma mirada perdida*'… Black…white…white reacciona … por favor…*la cubre con su ala*… vamos… White…''' *sigue perdida*….' '*debido a los gritos una de las guardias de reconocimiento que patrullaban en la calle se alarmo y se dirigió al castillo rápidamente…*''' Lennord…(líder de la patrulla)… vamos movámonos… Guardia….señor eso vino de la sala del trono… Lennord…que esperan avancen…'*cara de pocos amigos*…' *…Black seguía consolando a White en su dolor… pero no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo…* ' … '*en una acto casi instantáneo de una patada voló la puerta… cuando Lennord vio la escena , no pudo contenerse, veía a los cadáveres los cuales portaban la armadura real… y el cuerpo de la reina en el suelo… pero lo que más lo enfado era el hecho de que quien o que estaba al lado de White…* Leonnord…'*salió corriendo y embistió a Black dejándolo en el suelo*…un vez allí comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente en la cara*' Black…'*no obstante ante su situación respondió dándole una patada en el abdomen, para levantarse y ponerse en posición de defensa*'…escúchame no es lo que parece… Leonnord…en serio…'*escupe sangre*'…un necro shadow en un habitación junto con 4 cadáveres de la guardia real y uno de la reina…QUE ME CREES IDIOTA!!!...*saco su sable y empezó a tratar de cortarlo…* Black…'*esquivaba cada estocada de su adversario con suma agilidad…logro esquivar otra que le paso cerca de su crin, y se movió para acertar un golpe en una de sus alas…*'…no enserio… Leonnord…'*su mirada era casi frenética*'…'*no obstante en un fallo de parte de Black quedo expuesto… leonnord acertó una estocada en el costado de Black… e iba a terminar el trabajo cuando..*' *entro el resto de la guardia y en vista de la escena, pudieron detener a lonnord a tiempo…* Guardias…que haces detente…'*sosteniéndolo*' Lonnord…debo matarlo, ese infeliz… no ven lo que hizo… *llega un guardia mas pero tiene una armadura con unas cicatrices y daños… era dorada y tenia partes blancas… por su rostro demostraba ser un veterano, su mirada era fría, como si explorase tu alma hasta los más oculto…* Guardias incluyendo a leonnord''' *se colocan en posición firme dando una especie de saludo militar*''' Guardias …comandante Gill…señor … Gill…'*no cambiaba su mirada rustica y seria * '''mmm entonces… que pensabas hacer hijo…'*su tono de voz era grave y profundo*''' Leonnord…señor yo.. yo solo estaba tratando de hacer mi trabajo… Gill…'*se mueve de un lado a otro…*' enserio… según nuestra leyes no podemos tocarlo… y lo sabes…a demás tú conoces que es un insulto para los muertos matar a alguien frente a su regazo, debiste haberlo encadenado y que los jueces se encargasen de su destino… Leonnord…pero señor… Gill…nada!!...váyanse… es una orden!! Guardias….si señor… *Black que ahora estaba encadenado a una celda en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras pensaba que ahora su destino era incierto…* ... eran exactamente las 8:00 am en el poblado de los luminiscentes... todos los ciudadanos después de toda una noche de luto seguían dolidos ante la aparente muerte de su mas benévola gobernante... en una prisión de alta seguridad en lo mas profundo de los calabozos se encontraba el maltrecho Black el cual ahora estaba muy golpeado y ensangrentado debido a el maltrato de los guardias contra el.... ...a eso de las 8:30... llegaron unos guardias... Guardias...*lo toman a la fuerza*...que esperas... es hora de tu sentencia... Black...*apenas puede mantenerse en pie*... *mientras Black era transportado a la cámara de juzgado o mejor conocida por la cultura luminiscente como la cámara celestial... era abofeteado... escupido... los potros se escondían detrás de sus madres... incluso había gente que le lanzaba piedras... las cuales no llegaban a partes vitales gracias a que los guardias lo protegían con un campo mágico... por lo menos antes de que su sentencia fuese marcada...mas de una ves tuvieron que detener a algún dolido que estaba dispuesto a atacar de manera mortal... esa no era la manera habitual de lo luminiscentes de actuar... eran un pueblo pacifico... pero ahora esto era totalmente diferente.... era caos en su mas pura concentración* *llegando a la cámara se cerraron las puertas...* miembro del consejo....HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!!! TENEMOS FRENTE A NOSOTROS AL CULPABLE DE UNA DE LAS MAS GRANDES CALAMIDADES HECHAS A NUESTRO PUEBLO!!! miembro del consejo 2...por ley tienes derecho a defenderte.... Black...tienen que creerme!! yo nunca asesinaría a alguien!!...nunca lastimaría a su reina...*su voz era entre cortada y débil*...yo no la..las..timaría a W...whi..white.... Voz publica...como se atreve a mencionar el nombre de la reina.... no se puede confiar en el !!.... menciono a la princesa quien sabe que sucedió en esa cámara...*los gritos y especulaciones eran atroces...* Jurado....por decreto de nuestra leyes... as violado nuestras fronteras... estuviste presente en el palacio durante el asesinato... y hay demasiadas pruebas en tu contra... por ley el jurado dicta que el acusado es culpable por ende debe pagar el mas alto de los precios...con su vida.... *con la orden a ejecutar los guardias tomaron a Black y lo llevaron a un terreno apartado de la ciudad en el cual se ejecutaban a aquellos que decidieran violar alguna ley moral que fuese considerada in-humana (se que esta palabra esta demás pero no conozco otra palabra adecuada al contexto, claro a menos que invente una palabra como in-equestre) estaba lloviendo, el cielo era sumamente gris y tétrico... sobre esa loma se encontraba black sobre una guillotina... era la hora... un sacerdote daba los últimos votos a el injuriado...* Verdugo...MUERE!!!...*se vio un haz blanco pasar a una velocidad impresionante... AGH!!! *un chorro de sangre caía al pasto... pero no era de black sino del verdugo quien tenia al lado de el a una figura cubierta por una túnica blanca con tonos dorados y plateados... dicha túnica tenia una capucha que cubría el rostro... el verdugo tenia una hoz de 45 cm en su corazón...* Asesino...*retira la hoz*...voltea y mira a black..*suena otro silbido de corte al aire*...*los grilletes que sostenían a black se destruyen*...tienes que irte... Black...*se levanta exaltado*...QUE!! ASÍ NO MAS!!...POR SU CULPA ESTOY EN ESTE LIÓ... Asesino...si y hora te estamos dando la oportunidad de que te vallas... Black..pero por que... por que la mataron...y por que me liberan... Asesino...no es de tu incumbencia... segundo tu no eres culpable de dicho delito... Black...esa no es una respuesta... Asesino...*desenfunda su hoz y roza la yugular de black con ella... te lo repito... huye mientras puedas... escúchame atentamente... dentro de dos minutos ocurrirá un explosión en el parlamento... eso dará mas que suficiente tiempo para que puedas salir por la parte sur-este de la ciudad... recuerda apenas salgas por esas puertas no seras nuestra responsabilidad... Black...*pensativo*...supongo... que debería confiar en ti...*aparece detrás de el asesino con una daga rosando la parte trasera de su cuello*...pero tampoco creas que estoy indefenso... Asesino...lo que tu digas... *en la plaza central todo era tranquilo hasta que... efectivamente una de las cámaras del parlamento estallo... el caos se desataba en las calles y todos estaban en caos, a tal punto que no se percataban de el escape de black...* Black...parece que cumplió...*salio por la entrada y frente a el salio Leonord*... Leonnord...te dije que te mataría... me estorbas en mi relación con white...pagaras... Black...así que tu eras uno de sus pretendientes...mira no quiero pelear contigo... Leonnord...des afortunadamente yo no pienso lo mismo de ti...AHH!!!*cayo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor* White...*su cuerno estaba completamente encendido emanado un aura dorada*...hechizo jaqueca... vete...yo se que eres inocente... Black...pero nos volveremos a ver... White...*sonríe levemente*...por supuesto... fin del flahs back Cap.7 Joyas Gemelas... después de eso pasaron muchos otros eventos importantes, pero que no son tan relevantes para el fin de este diario, una ves unidos los necros con los luminecentes, Black tomo la responsabilidad de renunciar a su cargo y dejar a una persona de confianza en su puesto con el fin de poder unirse en matrimonio con White, ese día hubo una gran alegria en el pueblo... pasado cierto tiempo un día en el reino llego una impresionante noticia white estaba en estado, el pueblo se alegro y en conjunto habían creado una gran fiesta para celebrar la noticia que ya había recorrido todo el continente en la cama de su recamara se encobraba white acostada mientras que entraba Aleria por la puerta con mas regalos Aleria...*levitando algunos y poniéndolos en un rincón de la habitación* *suspira*...¡vaya por dios! parece que el reino entero no se les acaban las provisiones ya es 5ta vez que subo para acá y eso que los guardias mantienen abajo los mas pesados!! White...*se ríe*...la verdad no creí que causara tanto revuelo...*mira por la ventana para observar al la gente aglomerada a las afueras del palacio con el único fin de dar una muestra de su aprecio hacia la familia real*... Aleria...bueno cambiando de tema ya me ocupe de los recados de los pueblos del norte, tendrán suministros para el invierno *dice mientras lee un pergamino* White...Aleria no deberías esforzarte tanto por mi solo estoy embarazada no es que me morí, deberías descansar... Aleria...estas de broma no? la que tiene que descansar eres tu... White...*suspira y hace un gesto de fastidio*...es muy aburrido estar aquí sin nada que hacer... Aleria...jaja, vale veré que puedo hacer, pero prométeme que no harás esfuerzos ¿si? White...ok Aleria...bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde *sale de la habitación* White...*se toca el vientre*...*mira por la ventana y lentamente se queda dormida* mientras a las afueras de la ciudad, una joven alicornio de color rosa crema y cabello rubio se movía por la calle observando todo atentamente era obvio que era nueva en la capital, no obstante ella no podía dejar de impresionarse con la belleza de todo lo que veía, se encontraba tan distraída que no se percato de que un mercader estaba en frente suyo y choco con el por accidente Ellen...ah!!, perdón lo siento enserio lo siento no me fije...*apenada trataba de recoger las cosas que tumbo por accidente* Mercader...deberías tener mas cuidado, pudiste lastimarte *levantando unos objetos* Ellen...perdón soy nueva en la ciudad, oiga se que esta mal que le pida un favor después de que me golpee con usted por accidente pero sera que me podría indicar donde queda el cuartel de mando en esta ciudad Mercader...jaja, descuida claro que te puedo ayudar, la verdad estas bastante lejos *dijo mientras se quitaba su sombrero y miraba hacia las puertas interiores de la ciudad* te puedo acompañar así no te perderás Ellen...seria excelente!! así comenzaron su caminata hasta el centro de la ciudad.. Mercader...bueno disculpa la molestia ¿por que quieres ir al cuartel de aquí? Ellen...¿yo?, bueno vera desde que era una potra siempre soñé con unirme a las fuerzas de la milicia y así poder proteger a las personas Mercader...ah si? jaja no sabia que tenias mente de heroína Ellen...no es que me crea una heroína, es solo que, mi sueño es proteger a nuestra raza Mercader...es un sueño interesante, no todos se inscriben en la milicia por ese deseo de proteger, *suspira y cambia su semblante por uno mas serio*, la mayoría busca su propio interés sea social o económico, la verdad si lo que dices es cierto espero que triunfes *le sonríe* Ellen...lo se *sigue caminando* cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel el mercader se despidió no sin antes recordarle lo que le había dicho en el camino, cosa que ponía a Ellen a pensar un poco en como iba a ser su recibimiento... Ellen..*mira la puerta*...*suspira*..."cerrado por preparativos", vale entonces cuando son las pruebas de admisión *mira otro cartel que decía que comenzarán mañana por la mañana*...supongo que puedo esperar un día, después de todo llevo soñando con esto desde que tenia 4 (nota ella tiene 12 años en este momento) la joven alicornio se retiraba del pórtico de acero y se desplazo un par de calles para poder alojarse en una pequeña posada que había encontrado, una vez pago el hospedaje se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, estaba cansada el viaje había sido sumamente largo y el día de mañana lo seria también mientras tanto en el reino de cronos, la vida seguía como era de costumbre allí, no obstante la gobernante Clexus había sentido desde esa mañana un raro presentimiento, una incomodidad que no sentía desde hace mucho, la gobernante procedió a moverse hasta la biblioteca real donde continuo por el pasillo central hasta el fondo donde giro hacia la izquierda avanzo 3 filas de estantes y se topo con uno pegado de la pared pero este era muy viejo y estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, Clexus recito una frase en un idioma ancestral y el estante se movió revelando un pasaje iluminado tenue mente por las antorchas del pasillo, mientras avanzaba se cuestionaba lo que estaba por hacer después de todo podía ser solo una tontería, al salir del pasillo se encontró con una recamara circular bastante alta rodeada de antorchas en las paredes en el centro de la misma reposaba un reloj de arena gigante, el cual estaba cubierto por unas cadenas las cuales estaban clavadas al suelo y a las paredes de la habitación, en frente del extraño artefacto se encontraba un libro bastante antiguo, se notaba por la portada desgastada y las paginas amarillentas, Clexus se acerco lentamente al artefacto, al encontrarse de frente a este simplemente miro la arena y dijo... Clexus...muéstrame... acto seguido el reloj simplemente se dio vuelta dejando la arena caer, la misma empezó a moldear imágenes con la arena, al principio salieron los 5 reinos los cuales estaban en su mejor momento,Clexus miraba atentamente cuando veía como en medio de todo un reloj lunar empezó a dar marcha atrás, a si mismo observo como del reino de los luminiscentes salia una esfera , la cual callo bastante lejos de los reinos, la misma después de un tiempo se hundió, pero al hacerlo la arena alrededor de esta comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que dicha arena de color negro avanzaba se podían ver como por donde pasaba dejaba un rastro de sangre luego toda la arena del reloj empezó a girar a gran velocidad deshaciendo todas la cosas que se habían visto, Clexus estaba confundida y un tanto extrañada pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos del artefacto se escucho un grito que asustaría al mas frió de lo seres y el libro se abrió dejando la siguiente frase escrita con sangre'' "quod "ille" non aliud prius, nisus perfectionem, empesado horologii cursus a, cito erit citius quam putas semel gemma fulgebunt splendide in memoriam sanguinis cover res est sempiternus, et a radicibus nascitur lux tenebras, ideo daemones saltent simul."(es latin si quieren la traducción y si clexus sabe leer latin), ''esto dejo a clexus alarmada quería entender pero no podía, a lo que simplemente salio de la recamara y se fue de la biblioteca dejando todo en completa oscuridad denuedo Clexus...solo tengo algo claro,*mira hacia un vitral en el cual hay un dragón morado*..."el" volverá... a las afueras del palacio encima de un risco se encoraba una figura encapuchada observando ¿?...todo va según lo planeado, Clexus no tiene idea, muy pronto el reloj comenzara su ciclo y podremos seguir hasta la nueva era jaja...*se cubre el rostro con un traje para el desierto y se pierde entre las dunas*...nos volveremos a ver Clexus... NA:lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap la verdad es que o había tenido tiempo para subirlo correctamente como quería estaba el colegio y bueno tambn el hecho de que me fui de viaje un tiempo pero aquí esta veré si el próximo cap lo subo con menos retraso ahora que estoy un poco mas libre, ah! tambn quiero agradecer a las personas que sigan este fic y que de verdad les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan para seguir escribiendo, como siempre puedes dejarme tu opinión y dudas en los comentarios hasta la próxima ^^ Cap8. cuenta regresiva: el despertar de las sombras faltaban minutos para la media noche, en medio de un bosque oscuro y desolado se encontraba un grupo de alicornios encapuchados con túnicas de color violeta al rededor de un objeto metálico de forma de obelisco de entre las sombras sale otro individuo pero vestido con un traje para el desierto el cual lo tapaba totalmente ¿?... Sacerdote...llegas tarde... ¿?...aun queda tiempo... Sacerdote...esto no es un juego... y lo sabes...tienes el encargo... ¿?...si aquí esta...*le extiende un frasco pequeño el cual contiene un liquido de color carmesí* Sacerdote...bien hecho... ahora dame distancia *se acerco al artefacto comenzando a pronunciar palabras en un lenguaje inentendible, a su vez derramo la sangre sobre el mismo, el cual la absorbió como si de una esponja se tratase* el artefacto empezó a emitir energía que levemente empezaba a aumentar, lo mas singular era una cuenta regresiva que marcaba el comienzo del fin ¿?...eso es todo?... Sacerdote...te dije que funcionaria, no que seria instantáneo... ¿?...supongo que puedo esperar... Sacerdote...el artefacto tardara en llegar a su punto limite, por eso es necesario que te encargues de que nadie sospeche de el mismo... ¿?...eso es fácil, *desenfunda un sable*, después de todo la única que representaba una verdadera amenaza era clexus y ni si quiera ella esta segura de lo mismo Sacerdote...mas te vale... recuerda que nadie es indispensable... ¿?... pasada la media noche todos los sectarios se retiraron de aquel lugar, con el presagio de el surgir de un nuevo mundo mientras que en otro lugar ya era de mañana,en amanecer se estaban llevando a cabo uno de los eventos mas importantes en la cultura luminiscente, las pruebas de admisión a la academia militar, este evento siempre atraía a personas de todo el país hasta la capital mas ahora desde el hecho de la unión de los necros y de los luminiscentes dentro de una habitación de una pequeña posada, se encontraba dormida plácidamente una joven alicornio de color crema y de crin rubia, hasta que fue despertada por el ruido de la calle Ellen...*se levanta y medio dormida y se asoma por la ventana, se frota los ojos*...jum...eh?...oh es el desfile militar...EL DESFILE!!*salio corriendo dentro de la habitación*...me quede dormida! dios debo llegar antes de que sea tarde!*salio hacia la calle para toparse con el infortunio de que toda la calle estaba repleta, a su ves el trafico aéreo no podía ser una solución debido a que la guardia vigilaba desde esa altura para evitar motines Ellen...creo que tengo una idea...*subió rápidamente al tejado y sin dudarlo empezó a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a su destino, una vez cruzo por la esquina de un pequeño quiosco salto hacia la otra calle y giro en el suelo para amortiguar la caída*...*miro hasta el fondo donde pudo encontrar a un guardia* Ellen...disculpe... Guardia...vuelva a la fila... Ellen...no espere vengo a participar... Guardia...deme sus permisos... Ellen...*le entrega el conjunto de papeles el cual el guardia lee detenidamente y con cuidado* Guardia...vale puede pasar... una vez adentro del estadio era otra cosa, todos los competidores estaban dentro de un cuarto a parte antes de pasar a presentar su prueba, este año seria uno de los mas difíciles, mas de un participante daría todo por obtener la vacante... la prueba consistía en 3 fases primero una prueba de resistencia, después de eso vendría un combate con armas, luego por ultimo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... todos dentro de esa habitación estaban muy bien preparados, no obstante la única persona que llamo su atención era un alicornio el cual estaba solo sentado en una esquina del cuarto, el mismo era un necro, sus colores lo delataban una piel negra como la noche y una crin, cola y plumas azul rey,su crin tapaba la mitad de su rostro, lo que le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que un necro participara en eventos de luminiscentes, después de todo aun seguían siendo culturas diferentes ... poco a poco los posibles estudiantes pasaban a la arena, el publico los aclamaba, en la sima del coliseo en un puesto especial se encontraban los 5 mejores maestros de la academia militar avanzada, entre ellos el tosco y serio comandante Gill Gill...*observa atentamente*...nada de esto vale la pena... al final todos serán carne de cañón... o si corren con suerte vivirán en distritos altos... Sarasvasti...calma Gill aun así, hay que tener esperanza de que nos puedan traer los nuevos talentos Gill...jum, dilo por ti... Sarasvasti...típico de ti... frente a los estudiantes después de una señal la arena entera se levanto en forma de un campo de obstáculos generados al azar, la arquitectura en general del coliseo fue encantada y diseñada para poder deformarlo a voluntad, esto permite una infinidad posibilidades limitadas solo por la imaginación, todos empezaron a correr,saltar, esquivar, pensar en esta prueba no era una opción probable tomando en cuenta que si te distraías un segundo algo te golpearía o simplemente se abriría un hueco en tu camino, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 25 minutos y eran pocos los jugadores que aun se mantenían en pie, Ellen dando pasos precisos lograba esquivar aquellos muros y trampas que se tejían en su camino, no obstante debía admitir que su resistencia ya se estaba agotando no faltaba mucho para que sus patas fallaran como a muchos les paso, lo único que la distraía eventualmente era ver a aquel alicornio necro moverse como si no pasara nada por todos los obstáculos Ellen..."es imposible que no se detenga!!!"...*voltea y gira*...AH!!...*debido a su distracción se estrello contra un muro que apareció en su trayectoria, al a verse detenido sonó una trompeta, la prueba había terminado*...tiene que ser una broma...*se levanta con dificultad... DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LA PRIMERA FASE SE LE OTORGA AL JUGADOR INVITADO BLACK SILENCE!! Ellen...silence...con que se llama silence jugadores vuelvan a sus vestidores, la segunda fase comenzara mañana, aprovechen ese tiempo para reflexionar acerca de que deben mejorar encima de la torre Gill, Sarasvasti, y los otros 3 maestros miraban con ojo clínico cada detalle de los perfiles de los jugadores y de las tácticas que aplicaron en la prueba Sarasvasti...interesante... Gill...fue suerte...mañana sera la prueba de fuego... Black Silence...simplemente se limito a entrar al vestidor con su mismo semblante serio y analítico, mientras que Ellen era ayudada por parte de los jugadores y medio cojeaba para salir de la arena... Ellen..."no me rendiré... aunque tenga que vencer a este nuevo objetivo"... cap.9 no te rindas NA: ()= pensamientos **=acciones para que lo tomen en cuenta ''' eran aproximadamente las 11:00 de la noche después de haber fallado en la prueba anterior Ellen, que se encontraba en su habitación de la arena, no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en como choco de forma ridícula ante una pared o de como es que aquel sujeto misterioso podía haberle ganado. Ellen...*suspira*...quizás debería salir un rato, eso aclarara mi mente...*mientras observaba la venda que tenia en la pata* a oscuras Ellen caminaba por los pasillos de la arena simplemente por el hecho de que no tenia nada mas que hacer para tratar de relajarse un poco, no obstante un ruido que venia de la arena central llamo su atención,sigilosamente se acerco a aquel lugar en el cual horas antes se encontraba tendida en el suelo debido a un error fatal el cual le costo su victoria... Ellen...pero que *en susurro* frente a ella se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que silence el cual estaba entrenado en el centro de la arena vacía con copias de el mismo, la destreza que presentaba era de admirar, el alicornio oscuro tenia una lanza con la cual uno a uno hacia que se destruyeran las copias de el a una velocidad impresionante hasta Ellen se quedo por un momento con la boca abierta... Ellen...woao...*se resbala y tumba unas latas donde estaba*...*rápidamente Ellen sale corriendo y se esconde en un pasillo cercano a su habitación*...uff...por poco *se asomo lentamente notando que silence se acerco a donde ella había tumbado las latas*...*se fue a su habitación sin darse cuenta de algo*.... en donde Ellen torpemente se había caído, debido a la premura que tubo para escapar dejo parte de su vendas ensangrentadas en el lugar cosa que Silence observo, solo para reírse a si mismo Silence...igual yo también debería descansar... a la mañana siguiente, la arena estaba repleta, después de todo la segunda y la tercera fase eran las mas vistas de toda la prueba, ademas de evaluarse las 2 en el mismo día usualmente se elegía al azar alguna actividad que demostrase las capacidades físicas y mentales de los participantes pero esta vez por primera vez después de 10.000 años ambas fases constarían de peleas, la primera fase seria un combate armado con un arma de preferencia o del gusto de cadas participante, se permite el uso de cualquier medio para ganar excepto fuerza letal, para evitar que cualquier oponente se pasara de la ralla había guardias en cada encuentro los cuales cuando vieran que en un impulso los participantes intentaran matar al contrincante lo detenían... Gill...esta es la fase mas importante demostrara las capacidades de cada uno como guerrero Sarasvasti...estoy de acuerdo, pero no es solo ganar es también como lo harán Gill...solo espero que este año no haya alguien que se quiera pasar de listo...*decía mientras miraba seriamente a cada uno de los participantes* ... Ellen...suerte...*le decía a uno de los participante el cual le tocaba pasar*... Guardia...tu sigues... Ellen...*asintió*...*mientras avanzaba a la arena podía ver como los participantes daban lo mejor de si en cada movimiento no solo por el hecho de ganar sino también por el hecho de que debían hacerlo de lo contrario podrían herirlos*....*tomo un sable que estaba en el suelo y se acerco hasta su oponente el cual tenia dos hachas de guerra las cuales movía con mucha precisión* guardia...están listos... ambos asintieron... bien que empiece el combate... el otro sujeto fue el primero en atacar, afortunadamente Ellen pudo replegarse antes de que una de las hachas le diera de lleno, el sujeto siguió atacando con suma precisión hasta que Ellen vio una abertura por su izquierda, rápidamente se lanzo al ataque el cual rozo el costado del sujeto, este se alejo mientras veía como un hilo de sangre caía por su pata.... guardia...quieres continuar... por su puesto...., se lanzo de nuevo al ataque pero esta vez iba en serio Ellen pudo detener una serie de golpes hasta que simplemente una de las hachas termino penetrando su defensa la cual la dejo en el suelo herida... debido a que el sujeto había atacado y causado daño este tenia que alejarse y el guardia preguntar y examinar la situación... la gente miraba impaciente... guardia...estas bien... Ellen...*escupe algo de sangre*...mejor que nunca...*mientras hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse la gente ovacionaba mientras ella se quitaba el hacha que estaba clavada ligeramente en su lomo, lo que causo que sangrara* guardia...no creo que debas exigirte mas Ellen...dije q-que voy a seguir... y lo are *mientras tomaba posición de ataque* guardia...vale pero si algo pasa no dudes que detendré el combate...*hizo señas de que podían continuar* Sarasvasti...esta loca? con una herida de esa magnitud no solo su movilidad se limita sino también su factor de ataque y defensa... Gill...*miraba fijamente a Ellen*...(que vas a hacer ahora....) Ellen se mantuvo en posición esperando a que su adversario atacara... el oponente al tener permiso le lanzo al ataque de nuevo... Ellen solo miraba fijamente a su rival.... este salto para tomar mas impulso y acabar con todo... *se escucha el sonido de algo cortando el aire*....Ellen estaba a un metro del sujeto que la había herido, el mismo estaba en el suelo con una herida por toda la longitud del costado derecho... todo el mundo había quedado pasmado ante la escena, incluso el guardia que estaba supervisando... en unos segundos Ellen había tomado impulso desde su posición con sus alas aprovechando las posición del rival pudo hacer un corte no letal en su costado, el rival yacía quieto con una expresión de dolor pura guardia... *observa que el contrincante no puede seguir*...fin de la batalla.... Ellen...se acerca al rival *ilumina su cuerno curando la herida que tenia*... por que lo haces? Ellen...por que es lo correcto...*se venda su herida y se retira*.... Sarasvasti...quien lo diría... Gill... una vez terminados los combates venia la tercera fase la cual era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya la mayoría estaban cansados pero tenían que continuar... Ellen aprovecho para poder curar la herida que tenia, sabia que podía acostarle la tercera fase si no tenia cuidado... después de una serie de combates como era costumbre llamaron a Ellen debido a que era su turno lo que nunca imagino fue el hecho de que combatiría con el primer extranjero en estas competencia su rival era Silence una vez puestos en posición ambos empezaron a combatir con suma agilidad Ellen evitaba los golpes a la vez que no podía acertar debido a la velocidad de Silence, era un combate muy igualado Ellen golpeaba con fuerza pero Silence esquivaba con suma agilidad. Ellen...(tiene que ser una broma me esta vacilando)....*le da una patada, la cual silence evita con facilidad* Silence...esperaba mas de ti... Ellen...de que hablas... Silence...bueno de todos los que e enfrentado esperaba que fueras las mas dura de todos pero creo que me equivoque...*mientras sigue esquivando* Ellen...cierra la boca solo vas a esquivar?... Silence...no...*le da un golpe a Ellen la cual lo esquiva por poco*...satisfecha... Ellen...*gruñe*... al ser un combate especial se permitía el uso de magia a partir de los 15 minutos de los cuales solo faltaban 2 minutos y medio para que se cumplieran Ellen...*retrocede*...(espera un momento... así que estas esperando eso...) Silence...*la mira a los ojos*....*suena la campana que indica que ya pueden usar su magia*...*enciende su cuerno y se lanza al ataque lanzando rayos desde todas direcciones* Ellen...*esquiva cada uno de los rayos, y lanza otro mas grande de color blanco el cual impacta de lleno a Silence* de la nube de humo sale silence sin ningún rasguño rodeado de un escudo... Ellen...*suspira* esto es todo... ambos chocan sus cuernos liberando toda la energía que tenían ninguno iba a retroceder... Silence...por que ?... Ellen...eh? Silence...por que malgastar tu vida en el ejercito, por que sigue luchando a pesar de el cansancio y de las heridas que tienes... cualquiera no hubiera podido pasar de la segunda fase o por lo menos no hubiera llegado hasta este punto...que te impulsa a seguir... Ellen...*hace mas fuerza causando que el suelo se empesara a agrietar*...*le cae una lagrima*...una promesa que NO VOY A QUEBRANTAR AH!!!!!!!.... fue tanta la energía liberada de ambos que una explosión ocurrió en la arena... cuando el humo se disipo se vio algo impresionante ambos peleadores estaban aun de pie mal heridos ambos mirándose a la cara, ambos agotados cayeron al suelo inconscientes Ellen...*en susurro*...lo siento...*cae una lagrima* en la cuspide de la torre todos los maestros estaban perplejos ante lo que acababan de ver... Sarasvasti...definitivamente esta ha sido un año diferente Gill...*se levanto de su asiento y se retiro en silencio*... Sarasvasti...a donde vas... Gill...*voltea*...a llevar los resultados a las corona...*se retira dejando a su compañera y ex-alumna con algunas dudas* lamento la tardanza de este capitulo aunque creo que ya es habitual :s aunque espero poder organizarme mejor para poder empezar a subirlos con mas frecuencia y con mejor calidad hasta la próxima ^^ o/ Cap.10 Leyendas de una naciónCategoría:Fan-FicsCategoría:Historias ...las sombras siempre han existido... ...siempre existirán... ...y continuaran a lo largo de los tiempos... pero acaso alguien a escapado de su sombra?... Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana en el reino de los Reicians, era un dia como cualquier otro en la capital, los Reicians siempre característico de su raza convivían mutuamente con la naturaleza, la reina Claris postrada en una cama se mantenía con un semblante serio observando el dia pasar como era habitual desde que una extraña enfermedad se apodero de su cuerpo inmovilizándola -tranquila su majestad estoy seguro que muy pronto se recupera los reicians nos caracterizamos por nuestra habilidad para regenerarnos rápidamente -si... supongo, se limito a contestarle la reina al curandero el cual se retiraba con una reverencia, claris miraba por la ventana la belleza de su reino oculto en la densa selva, donde casi nadie se podría aventurar a hacer daño un lugar de armonía, se podían ver los potros jugando con las aves, ella podía mantenerse asi por horas solo observando que a pesar de las dificultades podía seguir velando por la seguridad de sus habitantes no obstante esta vez fue interrumpida por una visita no solo curiosa si no mas bien intrigante dentro de la habitación apareció de la nada Clexus la cual mantenía siempre su característico semblante de un pensador -vaya vaya... pero que inesperada visita a que has venido de tan lejos Clexus -Claris creo que ya sabes por que he venido hasta ti, creo que "eso" volverá -son afirmaciones muy serias las que estas diciendo, la ultima vez que esa cosa fue libre fue hace millones de años ademas no puedes asegurar que este aquí -los precursores no dejarían un objeto con un potencial tan destructivo en dimensiones menores Claris, el tiempo nos ha demostrado de lo que eso puede ser capaz y desde hace unos cuantos meses siento algo... algo que no puedo explicar pero se que representa el final de lo que conocemos, no creo que exista una fuerza tan devastadora para cumplir esas características mas que el -Clexus no tienes que recordarle a una raza que sufrió su ira mas que ninguna otra, sabes que en mi pueblo existe muchas leyendas las mas oscura es en la que me baso de que si existió una sexta raza de nuestra especie -de que hablas -fue en los comienzos de la era primaria antes de que los precursores siquiera se levantaran contra Samalael, las 6 razas habitantes de este mundo combatieron ferozmente por tratar de detener su avance, no obstante la mas afectada fue la sexta, se dice que uno de los primeros lideres de los Reiciasn pudo ver el furor de Samalael contra aquella raza, aquel ser hecho de oscuridad devasto por completo sin misericordia a toda criatura de ese reino tal fue la devastación que incluso sus registros históricos quedaron en la inexistencia, solo hubo un superviviente en toda la raza el cual conocemos como el primer precursor o mejor dicho el que busco a los otros 5 para detener a aquella bestia -Claris no es por ofender pero si algo así hubiese sucedido no estaríamos aquí hoy Claris se limito a sonreir, -Clexus... incluso a la diosa del tiempo se le escapan detalles del mismo..., cosa que dejo pensativa a Clexus puesto a que nadie antes la había llamado por lo que en realidad ella representaba -me tengo que ir Claris, pero prométeme que mantendrás en tu mente lo que te dije... -lo are, no te preocupes, Clexus simplemente se desvaneció lentamente como arena que se la lleva el viento y allí permaneció Claris mirando fijamente el horizonte... '''como es habitual lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo pero necesitaba cubrir este punto, para poder proseguir con el hilo argumental los próximos capítulos serán mas largos mejor trabajados y entraremos un pocos mas en la acción de esta historia Cap.11 ¿y si la guerra asecha? Se encontraban en una sala amplia de un color blanco inmaculado, la misma era una obra arquitectónica de alta categoría poseía una serie de pilares y arcos por los cuales corría agua de una fuente de agua interna del palacio, la princesa White Hope estaba observando a aquel veterano de guerras y tragedias frente a ella se encontraba el comandante Gill el cual tenía los resultados de las pruebas de admisión en la milicia -Gill... seguro que esto es una buena idea? -creí que usted era la que quería afianzar los lazos entre los reinos debido a la unión con su esposo -ella soltó una pequeña risa, no no es eso Gill es sencillamente que esto no es propio de ti, es decir normalmente tu te comportas como un comandante testarudo de la vieja escuela el cual prefiere mantener las costumbres militares -bueno que puedo decir si están en la lista es porque posee potencial, decía con los ojos cerrados mientras avanzaba por el pasillo junto con la princesa -no me engañas Gill, se voltea a verlo, solo espero que puedas formarlos como en verdad merecen ser entrenados -no dude de mis capacidades princesa, Sarasvasti y yo no encargaremos deentrenarlos Gill se retiró de la sala como siempre a un paso calmado pero firme, Whitelo miraba desde la sala mientras levitaban unas hojas con dos fotos una de Ellen y otra de Silence ambas con un sello de aprobación para formar parte de un mismo equipo -quien diría que hasta tu cambiarías de parecer, se dio media vuelta White hacia su recamara En el centro de la capital de Amanecer en un edificio adyacente al campo de pruebas se encontraba la nueva academia militar sables de paz, un esfuerzo por parte de la corona por mejorar la calidad de la estirpe militar Luminescente algo que no le agrado del todo a algunos miembros de la nobleza puesto a que estos donaron y aportaron una parte significativa de los materiales de construcción, la misma estaba dividida en las 4 facciones de entrenamiento militar del reino, Lanza dorada o lanza del amanecer, correspondían a la vanguardia militar, entrenados como soldados de asalto estaban capacitados para afrontar problemas con rapidez en casos donde cada segundo marca una diferencia, Sable contiguo o Sable de plata, segunda línea de defensa se encargan de realizar operaciones especiales por parte de los altos mandos militares no se encuentran en primera línea pero no significa que no sean activos, Alas de Luz, son el sistema de defensa aéreo de las fuerzas Luminescentes encargados de realizar tareas de carácter estratégico representan las alas de la esperanza, y por ultimo pero no menos importante pergamino eterno, como red de inteligencia militar masiva de la guardia Luminescente representan una de las posiciones más importantes tomando las decisiones correctas en el campo de batalla, cada una de estas facciones poseían su propio edificio de entrenamiento pero las 4 a pesar de tener que entrenar por separado en sus propias adyacencias debían presentarse a un edificio central llamado la Atalaya debido a su altura, constaba de una torre de más de 100 m de altura, la misma serbia como un mecanismo de defensa permitiendo alcanzar un radio de visión de cualquier ataque posible la torre cumplía otra función era como tal el nuevo cuartel militar lugar donde se presentaría la prueba final para ser condecorados como milicia Luminescente. Era aquí donde nuestra joven aspirante encontraría su destino, Ellen miraba asombrada la majestuosidad de aquella construcción la cual se erguía sobre aquella extensión dándole a Ellen solo un pensamiento de fe acerca de su destino, alzare vuelo decía para sí misma, seré la mejor pase lo que pase… -bienvenidos reclutas…, saludaba un joven alicornio de un color blanco perla, el mismo tenía el cabello de color rubio, veo que este año tenemos más aspirantes de lo usual -disculpe…, decía una inocente voz al fondo de la muchedumbre la cual se hizo notar solo por el silencio de los demás ante la autoridad -si?, preguntaba aquel sujeto el cual observaba a aquella chica de color rosa crema -no se supone que ya pasamos la prueba para entrar, entonces porque tenemos que presentar otra? -es muy sencillo lo que ustedes hicieron antes fue solo demostrar que estaban aptos para estos cargos… la verdadera prueba está por comenzar, mencionaba aquel sujeto sin disimular una sonrisa que decía a gritos veremos cuanto duran, a partir de ahora me conocerán como su maestro de ataque melé Silent Court, sean todos bienvenidos al año de su vida Inmediatamente después de decir eso se abrieron las puertas de la “escuela” dejando pasar a todos los estudiantes los cuales pasarían por la central de admisión dejando los papeles para marcar sus preferencias para ser asignados, Ellen se acercó dejando sus preferencias a participar en Lanza del Amanecer -vale, ahora tengo que ir a la Atalaya por lo que se ve, efectivamente había una concentración de personas en la misma luego Ellen se percató que se trataba de un breve tutorial del funcionamiento de la institución al acercarse quedo asombrada al ver quien estaba en persona en un pulpito afuera de la Atalaya, era nada más y nada menos que la vice-comandante Sarasvasti una exiliada de su especie debido a una invasión a su planeta, la misma ostentaba de su suma belleza la cual era de notar por sus cualidades resaltantes en primer lugar no es normal ver a alguien que sea capaz de reflectar la luz del sol además de su exuberante crin la cual se veía como el mismísimo cristal, más atrás de ella se encontraba el Gill con su típico semblante serio característico de el hasta la muerte -es un placer anunciar con orgullo que ustedes representan la primera vez en casi más de cien años que se admiten a más del 75% de los optantes para participar en esta institución es por ello que se les insta a que ahora que ya tienen la oportunidad de entrar no la dejen salir tan fácil, normalmente y por naturaleza hemos visto por año como miles entran y solo salen cientos con su meta trazada, decía en un tono serio pero amable aquella alicornio la cual los veía a todos de una forma analítica después de todo ese era el punto fuerte de Sarasvasti siendo la líder del grupo de inteligencia no se podía esperar otra cosa -que comiencen el entrenamiento…, decía Gill en voz alta el cual mirándolos les hizo una seña de que se retiraran a sus respectivas secciones -tu no…, decía Sarasvasti al mirar a Ellen tratar de irse con las Lanzas del Amanecer -…, no puede ser que hice de seguro cometí un error, acaso estoy mal peinada, la mire mal!, infinidad de preguntas se paseaban por la mente de Ellen la cual estaba aterrada de que un alto mando la llamara personalmente -que pasa pareces algo asustada, le pregunto Gill el cual noto al instante el miedo que poseía en su rostro -bueno es solo que… no es normal que llamen a un aspirante un superior por lo menos no hasta que se presente la prueba final… -vaya parece que alguien se leyó el manual completo, soltó una risita Sarasvasti -Ellen acompáñanos por favor, le indico Gill el cual abrió la puerta de la Atalaya Ellen estaba petrificada no lo podía creer estaba en el lugar de sus sueños, era todo mejor de que alguna vez siquiera imagino la torre iba decreciendo a medida de que se llegaba a su cúspide a la cual se podía acceder mediante escaleras en forma de caracol, la torre estaba seccionada en diferentes pisos cada uno con una función adecuada diseñados para ser funcional y hermosa a la vez hecha de una extraña amalgama de minerales la torre adquiría un color blancuzco como el mármol pero este era 10 veces más duro y resistente, dentro habían bibliotecas enteras de libros donados por la mismísima corona se encontraban además las distintas salas de entrenamientos avanzados despachos de generales e inteligencia militar y más pero sin duda alguna lo que más le llamo la atención a Ellen fue el suelo base el cual era de mármol adornado con hilos de oro incrustados dando la forma del escudo real alrededor del mismo había una serie de ornamentos entre lanzas y espadas las cuales se encontraban debajo de las imponentes alas extendidas de par en par. -hermoso no crees, le dijo Sarasvasti al ver la cara de asombro de Ellen -sin duda alguna… -ya te habrás formulado la duda del porque estás aquí no?, la aborda Gill -la verdad si, para que me llamaron exactamente -veras queremos que formes parte de un grupo especial de la milicia, una extensión independiente a el resto -hemos visto todo el potencial que puedes ofrecernos y no podemos ignorarlo, junto a ti otro grupo de personas fueron convocados a formar parte de esta división, comento Sarasvasti -pero se supone que mis papeles decían que entraría a las Lanzas Doradas -hubo un cambio de planes, le dice Gill mientras levita todos sus documentos de ingreso dándole a entender a Ellen que desde un principio la iban a asignar a este nuevo “proyecto” -vale y donde está el resto… -bueno hasta ahora contigo solo han llegado dos de los demás reclutas, tu compañero de escuadra está esperándote en el salón del fondo -ok -bueno debo retirarme, dijo Sarasvasti, espero verte pronto Ellen dijo mientras se iba con una pequeña sonrisa Ellen entro al salón solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que su pareja de escuadrón se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Black Silence un misterioso NecroShadow al cual ella se había enfrentado en la arena de combate -… -te ves algo sorprendida, le dice Gill -no creí que el fuese a estar también metido en algo como esto -no te extrañe solo buscamos a los mejores de cada segmento y en base a una evaluación psicológica juntamos a los compañeros que pudieran complementarse mutuamente, bueno los dejo solos, nos vemos dentro de un rato -ok…, voltea a ver a aquel alicornio de azul oscuro sentado con una mirada difícil de categorizar, mucho gusto… estem la otra vez no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos mi nombre es -Ellen…, el gusto es mío Silence, dijo sin más interrumpiéndola en seco -vale… supongo que debemos mejorar nuestra comunicación -de que hablas? -bueno es obvio que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo es decir sé que tal vez malinterpretaste mis intenciones en la arena pero no es que odie a los Necros es solo que deseaba con anhelo estar aquí -tienes que aprender mucho todavía… -eh? -eres buena analizando a las personas pero eres muy fácil de leer, solo te estas disculpando por haberme estado espiando la otra noche mientras entrenaba, le decía con un tono más de interés viéndola con un rostro más amable -ah e pues es-o amm, decía mientras se avergonzaba, no es que te estuviera espiando ni nada era solo que estaba de insomnio esa noche -también debes aprender a no dejar marcas… supe que eras tú por las gotas de sangre de tus vendajes -wau la verdad sí que sabes bastante, sabes que se me ocurre algo que tal si tú me preguntas algo acerca de mí y yo te pregunto algo a ti? -me parece algo razonable Paso un buen tiempo y ya había caído la noche y ambos seguían aprendiendo el uno del otro hasta que Ellen toco un punto fuerte -qué me dices de tu familia? -…yo, no tengo familia… -lo siento no tenía idea… -no importa es solo que prefiero no recordar -sabes se lo que sientes -eh? -bueno no como tal pero algo parecido… la razón por la que siempre quise unirme al ejercito fue por mi padre, él era parte de las filas cundo la invasión al paralelo 342-b, mi padre siempre tuvo la convicción de proteger a los demás aunque eso significara sacrificarse a sí mismo… un día durante la invasión atacaron por sorpresa una aldea aliada soldados del bando enemigo de ese planeta… -rebeldes… -sí, mi padre lucho ferozmente para evitar que el portal de escape se cerrara pero entonces escucho un grito de ayuda fue entonces corriendo a socorrer a aquel que lo había llamado se encontró con una escena horrible… en el suelo se encontraba tirado uno de sus compañeros el cual tenía una pata atorada por una roca la cual cayó sobre la misma a su lado había un pequeño habitante de ese planeta, fue entonces que mi padre lo ayudo pero entonces los rebeldes los encontraron… el mejor amigo de mi padre cuenta que dijeron estas palabras exactamente “mira nada más parece que nos hemos encontrado un ángel caído un socorrista y un pigmeo traidor” “enseñémosle porque no dependemos de los Divines” mi padre ya había liberado a su amigo y le dijo a este pequeño que corriera junto con el herido hasta la puerta que pasara lo que pasara no se detuviera ni retrocedieran por nada del mundo, eran demasiados numéricamente la evacuación ya había sido ordenada nadie lo ayudaría peleo fervientemente para que nadie pasara por ese camino a la puerta dimensional, pero hasta los mejores escudos y fortalezas caen o son derribados… mi padre recibió un disparo en el costado lo que lo debilito fue entonces que acabo derribado en el suelo, pero él ya había cumplido con su labor solo sonrió y utilizo un hechizo de autodestrucción, termino de narrar mientras le caía una pequeña lagrima -estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de ti… -gracias -no, gracias a ti, por demostrarme que aún hay esperanzas en nuestra especie… En un lugar muy lejano, más específicamente en otro plano de la realidad, dos encapuchados caminaban de una manera bastante tranquila sobre un paraje desierto en el cual se podían observar osamentas de cadáveres de especies extrañas como si hubieran estado allí ocultas a los ojos de esa civilización por millones de años -debemos apurarnos, se acerca una tormenta de arena -paciencia… nuestro señor a esperado más años de los que puedas imaginar, dijo sin inmutarse el sacerdote el cual tenía su característica capa violeta con adornos morados y el imponente símbolo de un dragón en la misma -bueno después de todo es usted mi superior, le mencionaba el otro encapuchado el cual era el mismo que había estado a las afueras de Cronos y a su vez había eliminado a los guardias cercanos al artefacto en aquel bosque, ahora este poseía una túnica más detallada era de un color morado oscuro tenia partes de la misma con colores negros los cuales marcaban un contraste directo además a diferencia de los adornos de el sacerdote este poseía una armadura sobre la túnica en las partes vitales de su cuerpo, será mejor que no los dejemos esperando no cree?, le menciono mientras completaba su nuevo atuendo colocándose una pesada mascara hecha de acero la cual estaba aunada a una serie de candados y cadenas alrededor de su cuello y de su cuerpo. -siempre tan impaciente Slayder, tranquilo después de todo ya llegamos, aquel encapuchado se detuvo mientras alzo su rostro para elevar su cuerno el cual se ilumino de un color morado con negro, inmediatamente todo alrededor empezó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura de tal manera que el propio Slayder tuvo que retroceder para no ser embestido por aquel poder, de la nada una serie de sombras de distintas formas y apariencias empezaron a materializarse sobre aquellas osamentas, DESPERTAD!, exclamo a voz en cuello el sujeto de la nada estas empezaron a regenerar los tejidos faltantes y levantarse mostrando ser miles, eran cosas amorfas sencillamente no se podría calificar como algo siquiera, eran de distintas apariencias algunos eran de una estructura más biológica mientras que otros eran hechos de acero puro como si de armaduras ambulantes se tratara siendo solo iluminadas por un inquietante brillo morado en su interior, todos sin excepción poseían dicho brillo en sus ojos aquellos “muertos” se levantaron a causas del poder de ese sujeto -que se supone que son? -primigenios, los primeros guerreros de Samalael en su conquista… -recuérdame porque los necesitamos exactamente -caos, bestias atacad este miserable mundo y mostradles porque deben temerles!, a la orden de aquellas voz empezaron a marchar organizadamente persiguiendo su aroma favorita el miedo… -son criaturas irracionales, ya veo porque te fue tan fácil controlarlos -eso no importa lo que realmente importa es lo que pueden hacer por nosotros en este momento, vamos tenemos un espectáculo que montar En las afueras de un pequeño pueblo de la realidad Ec-130/mundo de categorización ecuestre regido por la protección de los Divines, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de vigilancia era un proceso rutinario, se observaba el perímetro y luego si no notaban algo extraño se retiraban de manera inmediata para no llamar la atención de los habitantes no obstante ese día cambiaría para siempre ese mundo y la vida del sargento de pelotón Luminescente FlyerRed el cual estaba sentado en una pequeña cafetería de ese poblado -señor creo que debe ver esto… -eh? No vez que estoy tomando mi café, qué más da El alicornio encubierto se acercó a su superior mostrándole lo que debía observar a lo que este se quedó pasmado observando como en el horizonte se proyectaba una atroz sombra la cual avanzaba a toda velocidad contra esa población -rapido!! Llama al comando central necesitamos refuerzos -señor que se supones que es eso? -eso… es solo la plaga del fin… Cap.12 Sangre derramada los gritos despavoridos de los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo se podían escuchar desde las lejanías, lo que había empezado como una tranquila mañana pacifica se había convertido rápidamente en una masacre de proporciones épicas, el décimo quinto pelotón de las fuerzas luminescentes estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retener el ataque repentino de la plaga, no obstante eran demasiados... Red estaba en una posición muy difícil debía optar por dividir el batallón en dos para que la mitad permaneciera enfrentando a los plagados mientras la otra mitad escoltaba a los civiles lejos del campo, o por otro lado mantenerse unidos repeliendo al enemigo mientras dejaban a los civiles a su suerte, era ese tipo de decisiones la que ningún líder quiere tomar después de todo siempre vas a perder algo, pero ante el juramento que su especie había hecho la decision era mas que obvia Flyer ordeno que la mitad de su escuadrón se retiraran a la par que traían refuerzos los mas rápido posible -señor esta seguro, después de todo puede perder la vida si se queda en este lugar, le reprocho su mas cercana amiga y alumna Bleiss la cual lo veía con un semblante de incertidumbre -no te preocupes después de todo para que nos en listamos al ejercito sino para morir en la batalla, toma quiero que tengas esto, le entrego uno de sus galeones, si algo me llegara a pasar quiero que tu estés a cargo quedo claro? -si señor, se limito a responder entre lagrimas mientras con el resto del pelotón empezaban a emprender la retirada al otro extremo de la ciudad donde se había instalado un campamento de reserva -por favor apúrate Bleiss no se cuanto podamos resistir aquí... bajo las ordenes del sargento FlyerRed se habían atrincherado en parte de las edificaciones con el fin de iniciar una guerra de guerrillas, después de todo las estructuras de la ciudad eran el mejor escudo que podían tener para ese punto, aquellas criaturas sedientas de sangre solo estaban allí con un propósito claro destruir a todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, en una de las calles adyacentes a la plaza central se encontraba lo que quedaba del escuadrón garra dorada/LL(Lanzas de Luz), conformado en un principio por 11 altamente calificados soldados solo quedaban 5 de los cuales 3 estaban herido levemente -se suponía que esto era un planeta pacifico, acaso nos mintieron los del alto mando?, le preguntaba una joven de cabellos castaños a su líder de pelotón -no lo creo, todo estaba bien habíamos pasado una semana aquí esto sin duda fue inesperado hasta para los de inteligencia -acaso piensas que son insurrectos -no... sea lo que sean esas cosas no pertenecen a este planeta... el aura que emiten es distinta a cualquier cosa que antes haya sentido, le replicaba Kelly una joven alicornio quien básicamente era el cerebro del escuadrón -Kelly puedes sentir algo?, le pregunto su lider de escuadrón -no... déjame aumentar mi campo de detección quizas estén tratando de emboscarnos... nada esto es extraño no hay actividad en un radio de 22 metros -creí que habías dicho que esas cosas no tenían esencia vital kelly como demonios es que puede detectarlas, le dijo la joven de pelo castaño -mi estimada Trish como ya había dicho emiten todos un aura especifica el pequeño remanente se movilizaba sigilosamente a través de la plaza vigilando a todos los lugares a su alrededor podían oler claramente la sangre de los civiles y soldados esparramados por el piso, ese característico olor ferroso que nadie quiere sentir bajo ninguna circunstancia, una vez habían pasado se refugiaron en una especie de antiguo local el cual estaba semi destruido por el ardor de la batalla una vez dentro se recostaron con el fin de recuperar el aliento, sus sables estaban desgastados las lanzas de los dos que quedaban junto a ellos a duras penas podían seguir cortando los sables tácticos que Kelly había diseñado no estaban en mejor posición habían perdido parte de su filo,lo único que parecía funcionar a la perfección de los mismos eran los cañones que se ubicaban por encima de la hoja los cuales servían para disparar reiterados ataques mágicos, no obstante aun les quedaban ganas de vivir y su magia -debemos reagruparnos con el resto antes de que nos dejen aquí o esas cosas nos maten... -capitán la ultima transmisión del Sargento fue que se estaban reagrupando al norte de este lugar en las adyacencias del eje comercial, le dijo Kelly mientras observaba sus sables y los limpiaba -conociendo el protocolo ya deberían haber llamado refuerzos, les dijo un joven corpulento el cual estaba montando guardia por una de las ventanas -cierto nuestra prioridad es llegar lo mas rápido posible al eje comercia, Trish eres nuestra experta en rastreo e infiltración sabes cual seria el camino mas rápido para llegar aya -bueno capitán existen tres caminos que podríamos tomar, el eje comercial se encuentra en una interesante intersección, nosotros estamos aquí dijo señalando el mapa, el pelotón Scorpion desapareció por esta zona así que por hay no podríamos ir, por los últimos mensajes que llegaron sabemos que el camino oeste esta plagado en su totalidad así que es un suicidio, nuestra mejor oportunidad es bordeando el rió llegaríamos en una hora mas o menos depende de la velocidad del trote -muy bien partimos nuestra prioridad es llegar vivos, evitaremos el combate a toda costa... habían pasado 30 minutos mientras el pelotón Garra dorada avanzaba lo mas rápido que pudieran, el remanente de FlyerRed estaba cubriendo el eje comercial desde todo angulo posible, se habían instalado francotiradores y ballesteros en lugares altos los cuales servían de atalayas temporales Red movilizaba las tropas para cubrir puntos vulnerables mientras trataban en lo posible de esperar que la ayuda llegara lo mas rápido posible -señor creo que tiene que ver esto -de que hablas? -bueno vera, el escuadrón aéreo que queda lo hemos mantenido ocupado vigilando el comportamiento y eh notado algo preocupante mire -son los patrones de ataque en la ciudad -exacto esto tal vez le suene a una locura pero a pesar de no presentar una inteligencia obvia estas cosas forman patrones de ataques específicos en vulnerabilidades en un orden demasiado elaborado -quieres decir que alguien los esta guiando -si pero es alguien ajeno a su comportamiento natural, sea quien sea es una excelente estratega va a tener que medirse con un digno oponente señor -ya veo hacia ya bastante de la ultima vez que alguien me hacia frente Bleiss junto a un éxodo de supervivientes del ataque habían logrado con éxito la travesía, una vez llegaron al puesto de reserva las preguntas no hacían falta a los heridos se les atendió, pero Bleiss solicito una reunión junto con el resto de los comandantes del lugar -para que nos llamaste jovencita, le decía un tecnaray el cual estaba envuelto en una armadura de ultima generación -necesitamos su ayuda estamos siendo atacados -lo sabemos, creímos que ustedes eran los últimos que quedaban de los luminescentes aquí, les dijo un Raycian el cual les izo una seña a sus soldados de que se prepararan para partir -tranquila de esto nos encargaremos nosotros, le dijo por ultimo un NecroShadow el cual portaba una armadura negra como la noche, por ahora solo descansa nunca se sabe cunado el campo te llame a la batalla -entendido, Bleiss se dio media vuelta para que atendieran sus heridas solo para preguntarle a ese NecroShadow que cual era su nombre -solo me conocen como Moon Obsidian en las lejanías del campo de batalla donde se podía ver con claridad como la muerte y la zozobra recorrían el campo de batalla el cual se bañaba en sangre , se encontraban de pie dos encapuchados uno con una mascara de hierro y unas cadenas alrededor de todo su cuerpo y el otro con símbolos tribales alrededor de su capa con un dragón en la capucha de la misma -debo admitir que eres bueno manejando tropas, es decir eres solo un profeta -Slayder siempre eh sido un maestro jugando ajedrez... -pues parece que tiene un digno adversario esta vez, mire alguien esta reagrupándolos ya el 75% de las tropas están destruidas, que harás con 35% ? -no seas impaciente, sea quien sea ese sujeto no podrá aguantar la presion por tanto tiempo en algún momento cometerá un error y eso significara su final -entiendo pero aun así eso significa que usted también podría fallar -no mi estimado Slayder eso no pasara sabes por que... porque yo estoy del lado mas fuerte, con su magia movió un alfil negro de un tablero de ajedrez, jaque... en la ciudad de la nada una brecha fue explotada causando una abertura en la defensa parte de las criaturas habían entrado a la base de defensa provisional tenían el aspecto de armaduras huecas de dos metros de altura las cuales emitían un fuego violeta alrededor de todo su cuerpo portando en mano pesadas Claymores las cuales revanaban sin piedad a los soldados de la puerta este, un destello de luz fue lo que se vio para que luego aquellas criaturas quedaran destruidas de la nada, uno de los guardias de atalaya había lanzado un rayo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que la abertura fuese mas grave , la pieza de ajedrez había desaparecido del campo -excelente movimiento, veamos cuanto mas vas a aguantar, decía el profeta el cual se reía en silencio, oye Slayder porque no te diviertes un rato -enserio? -si yo fuera tu aprovecharía antes de que cambie de opinión el espadachín oscuro afirmo en silencio mientras se desvanecía en el aire -esta batalla esta solo apunto de empezar jajaja to be continued Cap.13 Sangre derramada 2da parte lo que era anteriormente un pacifico pueblo se había tornado ahora en un campo de batalla que reclamaba la sangre de inocentes, este ahora devastado y destruido pueblo seria testigo de una batalla la cual dejaría una cicatriz permanente en el legado de los Divines no solo como especie sino también como defensores de las realidades, el pequeño remanente de Red era ahora la ultima linea de defensa ante una abrumadora fuerza devastadora obviamente guiada por alguien con un conocimiento avanzado del combate, no obstante Red sabía que aun podían ganar este embate... allí estaban dos estrategas maestros moviendo sus piezas con el objetivo de encontrar una abertura a su oponente, por un lado aquel oscuro profeta el cual podía desde las sombras controlar a un ejercito completo y FlyerRed un veterano graduado con honores en la academia conocido por su cualidades de líder y su capacidad para tomar decisiones en momento difíciles -es imposible que pueda tener un control total de campo a su favor... simplemente no tiene un punto ciego, exclamaba Red frustrado ante la obvia superioridad de su oponente para encontrar sus debilidades -señor si no hacemos algo pronto el agotamiento nos pasará factura -lo se peor aquí hay algo que no logro entender -a que se refiere -piensa ni con mensajeros en todos los puntos posibles del campo alguien podría entender todas las debilidades de un circulo completo -acaso sugiere que? -si..., se queda mirando una montaña a lo lejos..., el desgraciado esta en un punto alto,un mirador -enviare a las tropas -no!, eso es exactamente lo que el quiere, ya estamos encerrados en esta zona enviar un ataque seria mandar a esos soldados a la hoguera, nuestra mejor posibilidad es que Bleiss haya tenido éxito en su tarea de buscar refuerzos -señor y si ella y el resto... -entonces nosotros sufriremos el mismo destino no sin antes no haber acabado con cientos de estas cosas mientras tanto lo que quedaba del escuadrón garra dorada seguía de camino a la zona comercial, efectivamente la decision de Trish de bordear el río había cumplido su propósito, el viaje se había alargado como Trish menciono pero evitaron una gran cantidad de oponentes potenciales ahora a solo una cuadra para llegar no se podían rendir no ahora que estaban tan cerca de esa aparente seguridad -te debo felicitar Trish enserio eres una buena rastreadora, afirmaba Kelly la cual estaba aliviada de haber llegado -no es nada cerebrito, oiga jefe que haremos ahora -por ahora nada esto no a terminado no hasta que lleguemos a casa -bueno a que esperamos, decía otro de los soldados acompañante el cual se aproximaba a la entrada atrincherada -creo que esta un tanto impaciente, decía el líder el cual se limito a seguirlo junto con los otros acompañantes .... -debo admitir que ese viejo es un buen estratega, sin embargo esto ya se prolongo demasiado creo que es hora de que intervenga, el encadenado enmascarado comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hasta aproximarse demasiado al anillo de muerte de los francotiradores que protegían el circulo quienes no pudieron evitar ver la silueta a toda velocidad aproximándose, en un principio dudaron en disparar debido a que podía ser algún soldado rezagado huyendo del peligro pero luego se dieron cuenta de que su uniforme no era el reglamentario ni siquiera de los necros los cuales tendían a utilizar armaduras oscuras fuera lo que fuera ya no vería la luz otra vez... el enmascarado seguía manteniendo la velocidad, -típico de ustedes afirman ser la luz pero cuando no pueden defenderse atacan sin piedad, los francotiradores dispararon al mismo distintos rayos de luz impactaron en un punto especifico levantando una impresionante nube de polvo -le dimos? -eso espero... un momento acaso eso es! de la nube de polvo salio el enmascarado con mas velocidad aun, como si nada hubiera pasado la cara de sorpresa de los tiradores fue tal que no les dio tiempo de poder volver a efectuar otro ataque ya era demasiado tarde el mismo lanzo de su cuerno una haz que destruyo por completo la cara sur, el daño era impresionante los edificios que antes servían de escudo quedaron hechos añicos a medida que se resquebrajaban por su propio peso elevando una densa capa de polvo, Red había entrado en shock eso era totalmente inesperado su estrategia se había ido al traste ahora era sobrevivir lo mas que pudieran pero incluso el enmascarado estaba sorprendido por el poder que había adquirido -la verdad eso no lo esperaba... debo seguir, el enmascarado salto hasta el centro donde ya varias tropas los estaban esperando,...podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o la difícil..., todos alrededor desenfundaron sus armas,...sera a lo difícil ... -kelly!! cof cof... KELLY!!...mierda que paso? Trish!!...alguien, que paso aquí lo único que recuerdo es que acabamos de llegar estaba dando el reporte y entonces todo se oscureció, el capitán del escuadrón garra dorada estaba en medio de una densa nube de polvo "de seguro podremos volver pronto!!" "supongo que deberíamos esperar a que todo esto termine" "papí cuando volverás?... muy pronto hija muy pronto..." una marejada de recuerdos y de pensamientos bombardearon al antes calmado líder el cual en un acto de desesperación trataba de ubicar a lo que le quedaba de sus compañeros, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo que nunca noto garra dorada era algo mas para el que solo un escuadrón eran su familia... como pudo empezó a avanzar entre los escombros de lo que quedaba de aquel muro, guiándose únicamente por su audición trataba de salir de aquella nube que eliminaba por completo su visibilidad... -eso fue fácil, decía el enmascarado el cual volvía a enfundar su sable el cual estaba manchado en sangre, su objetivo estaba claro eliminar toda resistencia posible antes de que pudieran reprimir el resto de la avanzada mientras tanto en aquella montaña -o mi estimado Slayder, quien diría que aceptarías la oscuridad tan rápido, como sea esta batalla esta por terminar, hasta nunca mi estimado combatiente... fue una buena partida, acto seguido el profeta movió una torre la cual en el mundo real represento unas criaturas las cuales destruyeron otro flanco... la balanza se había decidido Red no ganaría este combate, era imposible!!, como vencer a algo que es infinitamente superior a ti... como vencer a algo desconocido... lo que parecía sin duda alguna una certeza de victoria cambio por completo al verse un destello de luz en el campo de batalla donde se encontraba el espadachín oscuro junto con las otras criaturas seguido de una estruendosa explosión, seguido de ello el silencio... tanto el profeta como Red no esperaban eso, a lo lejos entonces se diviso una armada Divine formada por distintos tipos de reinos en conjunto enardecidos corriendo hacía el campo de batalla, el ambiente cambio por completo lo que antes era una derrota segura se había transformado en esperanza... esperanza de que se podría salir de aquella situación -AL ATAQUE!!!, el campo volvió a tener sonido se podía escuchar el gemido de los heridos, el chocar del metal de las armas y armaduras, Red no perdió el tiempo y lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas militares las reagrupo con el fin de eliminar aquella amenaza de una vez por todas -parece que llego la caballería... jum por lo menos ya tengo todo lo que necesito, el profeta se tele-transporto hacía la posición en la que su compañero había quedado gravemente herido -q-qu-que p-pa-paso? -tranquilo Slayder, te recuperaras fue solo un rasguño -que?!, el espadachín se reincorporo al darse cuenta que estaban en medio del combate -ya te dije podemos irnos -seguro?... dejaras que todas estas cosas se mueran aquí? -por su puesto sus perdidas fueron previstas desde el inicio, lo único que necesitaba era comprobar que tan débil estaba el ejercito Divine, cuando llegue el momento entenderás todo lo que te eh hecho -eso espero... solo necesito que me asegures mi venganza -dalo por hecho... ahora nos podemos ir?,Slayder afirmo con la cabeza y ambas siluetas desaparecieron antes de que una explosión los alcanzara la victoria había llegado, gritos de jubilo se podían escuchar de los Divines por fin hasta el ultimo de esos monstruos había caído, con los cascos en alza todos gritaban enardecidamente victoria victoria ,las perdidas habían sido numerosas pero los Divines habían cumplido una vez mas con el juramento dado a su especie uno a uno todos los Divines dejaban el campo de batalla derruido cargando a aquellos caídos en el combate para sepultarlos en su planeta natal, mientras cruzaban el portal de regreso a su planeta,el capitán FlyerRed observaba como todos se regresaban -señor!!, grito como una potranca Bleiss quien se alegro al ver vivo a su mentor y maestro -Bleiss... -señor? -buen trabajo, le respondió Red quien se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo que expresaba orgullo, a lo que la joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse debido a la calidez de aquel gesto -señor... creo que deberíamos separarnos no cree que alguien podría mal interpretar las cosas -eh, si claro, respondió Red recobrando la compostura -capitán Red no?, pregunto un necroshadow de apariencia joven, su vestimenta reflejaba a un mensajero -si soy yo, para que me necesita? -se requiere su presencia en Amanecer de inmediato -entendido..., Red solo volteo su mirada al portal y se aproximo al mismo, aquí vamos de nuevo, una vez entro vio como si de un túnel se tratara el cual lo movía a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia un punto en concreto... el planeta Dimencion ... -aquí estamos de vuelta... la capital..., Red mantuvo un paso constante sabía a donde debía ir... o por lo menos a quien debía acudir... Cap.14 Espíritus de Fuego y Acero ya acabada la batalla, la restauración de planeta sería cuestión de tiempo, los planes habían sido torcidos de una forma no esperada, uno a uno, planetas en distintas realidades, fueron sufriendo ataques similares, todos tenían algo en común, criaturas devastadoras, implacables, sedientas de sangre, no tenían uso de razón, pero eso no les significaba una verdadera desventaja, los distintos mandos de inteligencia militar, convocaron a reuniones con sus generales y comandantes, esta nueva amenaza suponía un riesgo mayor del esperado, hacía ya bastante tiempo en el que ninguna especie había podido retar a los Divine y salir victoriosa casi sin esfuerzo, para algunos producto del pavor, para otros simplemente jugarretas del destino, Red caminaba a paso firme hasta la gigantesca torre y baluarte de los luminescentes, una vez abiertas las puertas siguió ascendiendo por las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a los últimos pisos de la misma, dos salones a la derecha y allí estaban, una serie de comandantes y personas influyentes en el ámbito de la defensa de Amanecer, el tomo asiento y espero, miradas despectivas por parte de otros en la sala no tardaron en aparecer, de hecho, no parecía importar que estuvieran en evidencia, los murmullos era algo que Red había aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo, simplemente... no tenía importancia alguna, una figura femenina de contextura delgada y cabello celeste entro a la habitación inmediatamente las personas hicieron silencio en la sala, Sarasvasti aclaro su garganta y miro fijamente a todos. -les seré lo mas breve posible, la mayoría de las personas en esta sala deben estar al tanto de la situación actual, misteriosos ataques de dudosa procedencia, han empezado a parecer por todos lados, tenemos reportes de prácticamente casi todas las dimensiones menores, inteligencia no ha podido encontrar un motivo obvio aparte de un intento de exterminio. -a que tipo de extermino se refiere, en lo que a mi respecta, me parece que esas cosas tendrían que esforzarse para aniquilar la vida en tantos planos al mismo tiempo.- hablo uno de los presentes interrumpiendo a Sarasvasti. -no están interesados en aniquilar a los nativos... por ahora...-poniendo un tono mas lúgubre - tratan de exterminar a los nuestros. No es la primera vez que nuestra raza ha visto a estas amenazas, hace mucho tiempo se les llamo primigenios, seres corrompidos por la oscuridad del Dragon de Arknum... Samalael. -esa lagartija... creí que estaba fuera de combate desde hace mucho tiempo, ademas es imposible... si estuviera presente, podríamos detectarlo donde quiera que este. -cierto- interrumpió ella- pero eso no significa, que el no dejara a estos vestigios para atacar pasado cierto tiempo, hemos enviado exploradores a las reliquias. todos los libros están, incluso el Arknarum, lo que sea que este pasando es una amenaza externa, alguien que tiene suficiente poder como para manejar a esas criaturas, el Sargento aquí presente, Flyer Red tiene información que podría sernos de utilidad. los murmullos empezaron de nuevo a la vez que Red caminaba hasta el frente, después de tomar aire por unos segundos simplemente encogió sus hombros a la par que exhalaba una bocanada de aire. -cuando atacaron Ec... algo estaba dirigiendo a esas cosas para acorralarnos, pudimos retenerlos en una guerra de trincheras, sin embargo... el apareció... -¿quien? -un espadachín, como ninguno que haya visto antes, se abalanzo hacia el muro y de un corte destruyo toda una linea de defensa el solo, portaba una mascara y apenas pude distinguir su atuendo, quien sea debe estar colaborando con el sujeto que es responsable de esto. -¿por que crees que esta colaborando y que no fue el mismo? -tengo mis motivos, nadie por mas segura que tenga la batalla se deja exponer tan fácilmente, ni siquiera un psicópata, ademas cuando el mismo ataco, las criaturas seguían golpeando puntos débiles, eran manejados por un estratega, alguien que podía ver todo lo que hacíamos... pero nosotros no podíamos verlo a el. -... la sala quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Red solo se sentó en silenció de nuevo y espero a ver cual sería el siguiente paso, era probable que las otras naciones tomaran posturas ofensivas, quizás alguno preferiría defender, quien sabe... la mente de los estrategas puede ser realmente un misterio difícil de resolver. -Es todo por hoy... mañana se les informara cuales son sus objetivos, trabajaremos en una serie de ataques coaccionados con otras naciones, pueden retirarse- dicho esto Sarasvasti recogió los informes y se fue de la sala. uno a uno todos salieron hasta que quedo solo Red, el cual también salio y noto de reojo que Sarasvasti lo miraba desde uno de los pisos superiores mientras el bajaba cada escalón. el frío de la noche helada, bañaba cada uno de los cuerpos de aquel páramos invernal, desde la lejanía se veía como una silueta de una alta contextura se aproximaba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña aureola de luz en una montaña no muy lejana, la nieve evitaba que pudiera avanzar muy a prisa, pero a un paso constante se aproximaba a su destino, dentro cubierto solo con una manta la cual tapaba todo su rostro se calentaba con un pequeño fuego apenas mantenido por unos leños medio podridos, parecía estar abstraído en la incandescencia de ese pequeño remanente de calor de ese páramo olvidado por la luz. -ya falta menos para llegar... solo esperen... La rutina en la academia mantenía la misma fuerza que de costumbre, cientos de novatos pasaban incontables pruebas para fortalecer sus espíritus y forjar de ellos un soldado Luminescente, alguien digno de defender su patria, sin embargo producto de los azares del destino Ellen había terminado lejos de lo que alguna vez soñó... o quizás estaba mas cerca de lo que creía, el destello del choque del acero de ambas armas producía un incesante tintineo, Ellen agotada casi por completo miraba con incredulidad como su adversario se mantenía en pie como si nada, a su lado Silent solo observaba atónito, Gill se mantenía férreo e imponente ante cada uno delos ataques de Ellen, como una vieja fortaleza soporta los incesantes choques del viento y de las olas, exhausta ya no pensaba en como atacar, sino mas bien el como encontrar una brecha para poder huir. El entrenamiento lo era todo y este proyecto se notaba que era algo en lo cual habían puesto mucho seriedad, después de mirar el estado de agotamiento de Ellen Gill bajo la guardia. -Terminamos por hoy, espero que hayan entendido la importancia de no malgastar la energía en combates prologados, la clave esta en hacer que el rival consuma todo sus ataques, llevarlo hasta sus limites y sería tan sencillo como verlo destruirse a si mismo- de un rápido impulso coloco la hoja del sable en el cuello de Ellen.- es un dato... que podría salvarles la vida algún día. Ellen sin fuerzas solo se hecho al piso mientras veía entrar a Sarasvasti con una cantimplora con agua. - Sabía que algo como esto podría ocurrir, toma.- se la extendió. -en serio... ah... muchas.... gracias... -decía mientras se atragantaba con el liquido vital. -me alegra ver que estén progresando tanto, muy pronto empezarán a operar por si mismos, a ti también ¿verdad Gill?- el solo se mantuvo en silencio en una esquina del lugar.-... no muestres tanto interés... - disculpe... pero he notado que dijo que seríamos de de 5 a 6 personas en esta unidad señora, pero solo estamos Ellen y yo. -antes que nada, no me digas señora querido... me hace sentir vieja jeje puedes decirme señortita o simplemente Sarasvasti para los amigos, con respecto a lo otro, tienes razón realmente no todos lo miembros se encuentran en la academia aún, de hecho algunos ni siquiera están en el país. -enserio! -no te preocupes, estamos nivelandolos -nivelandonos!, de que esta hablando! -bueno, hay casos especiales, tenemos incluso algunos que nacieron en medio de la guerra. la idea de la unidad es crear un grupo de acción rápido y eficiente para circunstancias fuera de lo común, ustedes no existen realmente en nomina y jamas existirán, sus misiones solo serán de prioridad alfa. Tengo que ser sincera con ustedes... esto realmente tiene que funcionar... la iniciativa surgió por la inquietud de los gobernantes ante alguna posible amenaza que no fuera posible controlar, por lo mismo hemos hecho un pacto entre las 5 naciones de entrenar 5 equipos de operaciones especiales, cada nación aporto un miembro a cada equipo y cada nación suministrara un entrenamiento conforme a lo que ellos consideren adecuado. Esta iniciativa tiene que funcionar, representa un gran avance en los tratados de paz entre los reinos, podría significar una nueva era, pero por ahora solo esta en una fase experimental, queremos asegurarnos de que realmente se cumplirán a la perfección, por eso nuestro interés en ustedes. la mirada de ambos jóvenes era de confusión a la par de cierto grado de asombro, un plan tan extensamente elaborado en el cual ellos formarían parte fundamental del mismo. -eso quiere decir, que llegara un punto en el cual nos toparemos con otros equipos- pregunto Ellen -es probable, quien sabe, el tiempo lo determinara, por ahora necesito que como miembros de la facción Lumini/Sombra (alianza perpetua de ambas naciones), estén preparados para lo que sea que venga. -¿que esta sucediendo? - ¿a que te refieres Silence? -desde hace días, altos rangos han estado entrando y saliendo de acá, ademas noto un incremento en la actividad militar en la zona. -... -muy pronto lo sabrán... por ahora descansen, ha sido un largo día, mañana nos veremos en el bosque, tendrán prueba de supervivencia- interrumpió Gill esto solo dejo mas confundidos a ambos pero sabían que si dos de los mas altos del circulo Luminescente no hablaron era porque se trataba de algo delicado, ambos se retiraron de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes, la verdad se revelaría en cuestión de tiempo... quien sabe... continuara